Positive
by Lor Lupin y KSan Potter
Summary: Que Sirius Black es el ser más perfecto sobre la faz de la tierra no es algo nuevo para nadie, pero por desgracia para él, más pronto de lo que pensaba su vida daría un cambio radical para mal, o quizá para bien? SLASH SxR[TERMINADO]
1. Eres gilipollas

Buenas! No m encuentro nada bien, en estos momentos debería estar dando Filosofía en el instituto pero mi madre( a los que habeís leido BTC la conoceís) me ha pegado un catarro y ahora estoy en casa hecha polvo( os aseguro que preferiría estar charlando sobre Epicuro..xD). Eso mismo. Este fic se me ocurrió el sábado, estaba pensado en el ff que le escribiría a KSan como regalo de Navidad y se me vino esto a la cabeza. Es muy drmático( como a ella le gusta) y no os puedo contar de que va exactamente porque me pifiría toda la historia(xD) pero en general, algo grande ocurre en la vida de Sirius, algo que le hace plantearse su forma de vida y que le hace darse cuenta de lo que tiene delante de su canino hocico. Os tengo que decir, también, que por un tiempo, no voy a seguir con chocolate y menta porque voy a intentar terminar esto para noche buena o reyes. Serán 7 u 8 capitulos, el antepenúltimo os adelante que será un test para ver que final debeis leer, porque va a ver dos, uno para KSan y en prinicipio, otro para todas las demás que amais a Siri & Remy, salga el final que os salga, no me tireis muchos tomatazos..xD

Una última advertencia, durante alguno de los capitulos habrá lemon, lo advertiré cuando lo publique, pero no es del todo necesario leerlo para seguir la trama de la historia. Creo que nada más excepto repetir que la historia es para KSan y que no me mateis después de leer esto..xD

**Positive**

**Eres un gilipollas**

Si alguien objetivo (entre los que no se incluyen los millones de mujeres que se morían por sus huesos) tuviera que describir a Sirius Black con una sola palabra, seguramente emplearían "semental".

Sirius es uno de esos tipos que tienen estrella y parecen haber nacido con una sonrisa seductora en la cara. Es alto y con el cuerpo fibroso, según lo describía una de las personas que mejor lo conocía Sirius Black es un regalo de Dios para las mujeres, todas lo quieren para ella, lo bueno es que nunca nadie puede tenerlo, o eso pensaba.

Es un espíritu libre que no rinde cuentas a nadie salvo a sí mismo y de quien los slytherin envidiosos creen que es la encarnación del diablo. Sirius Black es absoluta y totalmente perfecto. Nunca nadie había descubierto una mínimo resquicio en su mascara de Don Juan.

Pero ya basta de hablar de él, que Sirius Black es el ser más perfecto sobre la faz de la tierra no es algo nuevo para nadie, pero por desgracia para él, más pronto de lo que pensaba su vida daría un cambio radical para bien, o quizá para mal.

Ese día fue a primeros de Octubre. La enfermera de Hogwarts había insistido en que antes de empezar la temporada de quidditch todos los jugadores debían hacerse unas pruebas médicas. James y Sirius acogieron la noticia sin demasiado interés, tan poco que incluso estuvieron apunto de faltar aquella mañana al examen.

-¿Qué hacéis todavía aquí?-preguntó Remus desconcertado- hace quince minutos han empezado las pruebas médicas- ante esa aclaración, James se atragantó con una magdalena y Sirius se limitó a llevarse las mano a la cabeza y luego levantarse.

-¡Pero aún no habéis desayunado!- comentó Peter- No creo que sea bueno que hagáis pruebas en ayunas...- los amigos hicieron caso omiso y corrieron a la enfermería donde los esperaban de brazos cruzados

-Olvidamos que era hoy- se disculpó Sirius por él y por James, que aún tosía por la magdalena

-No hay problema Black, pero la próxima vez sean más puntuales. Ah, espero que hayan desayunado bien-advirtió la enfermera dejándoles pasar. Ambos se sentaron la camilla y se dejaron hacer.

-¿Es necesario todo esto?-preguntó James- Estamos más sanos que una manzana, no creo que…-empezó a replicar viendo las intenciones de la enfermera con una aguja en la mano.

-Es total y absolutamente necesario- aseguró ella

-Vamos, Potter, no seas gallina- lo animó Sirius sonriendo. James cerró los ojos y dejó que la enfermera lo pinchase, después sacó sangre a Sirius también y los dejó marcharse a las clases. Cuando ya estaban en la puerta de la clase de DCAO Silvia apareció sonriente.

-¿Cómo va?-preguntó Sirius con una pose sexy

-Pues no me podría ir mejor ahora que te he encontrado…¿Qué te parece si vamos a dar una vuelta por ahí en vez de escuchar al pelma de Snaker?-Sirius aceptó gustoso la propuesta despidiéndose de Potter con un guiño. James suspiró y entró en clase sentándose junto a Remus y empezando a contar su hazaña con "la enfermera maligna y el apuesto y valiente buscador Prongs"

-(…)Y entonces yo, como un valiente que soy, deje mi brazo relajado, cerré los ojos y aunque sentí un dolor horrible del que no creo recuperarme en la vida…- Remus cortó su historia con una sonrisa

-¿Y Sirius?¿Dónde se ha metido?-preguntó

-¡Ah!¡La malvada dragona Silvia lo raptó!-respondió dramáticamente.

-Y luego querrá que le deje los apuntes. Debería dejar de ser tan irresponsable-murmuró Remus contrariado

-Moony, es imposible pedirle peras al olmo. También es imposible pedirle a Sirius que deje de ser un semental-Remus le dio la razón en silencio y siguió atento a la explicación del profesor.

Mientras tanto, en otra parte del castillo "la malvada dragona" que había secuestrado a Sirius se lo estaba pasando en grande.

-Vaya… Había oído que eras el mejor, pero superas con creces las expectativas-ronroneó en su oído

-Ese soy yo- comentó Sirius pasándose una mano por el pelo. Lo que los amantes no sabían es que, desde la puerta alguien los espiaba con los ojos llenos de furia. El intruso irrumpió en la habitación.

-¡Snivellus!¡Pero que sorpresa!-exclamó Black

-¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo?- le preguntó a la chica ignorando a Sirius

-Yo…Severus, esto no es lo que parece- susurró ella afligida

-Es exactamente lo que parece- aseguró Sirius sonriendo de manera altanera. Snape sacó la varita dispuesto a utilizar la maldición imperdonable cuando la chica se puso entre los hombres.

-No te metas en esto-advirtió Severus con las pupilas brillando llenas de rabia.

-Si me meto, me meto lo que me da la gana. Hemos terminado- concluyó ella abrazando a Sirius que seguía sonriendo

-Pero…-intentó decir Snape. Luego se dio cuenta de que no podía reprochar nada y tan solo apretó los puños y salió de la habitación. "Algún día Black tendrá su merecido" se obligó a pensar.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

-¡Y adivina que pasó después!¡Intentó maldecidme! Pero Silvia se puso entre los dos y lo mandó a tomar por saco- seguía diciendo Sirius entusiasmado. James escuchaba alucinado la aventura de su amigo y Remus intentaba ignorarlo leyendo un libro.

-Te has pasado. Esta vez has pasado la ralla- murmuró al fin levantado la vista del libro- Snape estaba realmente enamorado de ella y hacían buena pareja. No tienes derecho a romper algo así para pasar solo un buen rato- exclamó Remus

-¡Para el carro, Moony! Yo no he hecho nada que ella no haya querido. En todo caso, la culpa es suya por no saber complacerla- James soltó una carcajada y Remus cerró los ojos intentado retener la rabia. Se levantó del sillón y subió a la cama en la velocidad de la luz.

-Eres un gilipollas-concluyó cerrando con un sonoro portazo.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

-¡Sirius!-gritó Peter que parecía apunto de desmayarse después de haber corriendo una maratón- la enfermera me ha dicho que tiene que hablar contigo de algo urgente y he venido en cuanto he podido a decírtelo- explicó el chico regordete.

-Debe de ser por las pruebas de ayer. Como no desayuné creerá que tengo anemia o algo-comentó el chico- iros yendo, voy a hablar con ella y os alcanzo en un momento-aseguró, aunque no hacía falta que lo dijera, porque Remus ya se alejaba a buen paso hacia la siguiente clase. Seguía enfadado por lo de ayer, pero ya se le pasaría, pensaba Sirius. Atravesó tres o cuatro pasillos y llegó a la enfermería. Tocó la puerta y la enfermera lo abrió. Tenía la cara demacrada y parecía que hubiera estado llorando, pero Sirius no le dio mucha importancia.

-Ya sé lo que me va a decir. Mire, lo siento¿vale? No pude desayunar ayer, pero le aseguro que…-antes de que pudiera seguir, la enfermera lo paró con ojos vidriosos e intentado aguantar las lágrimas.

-No creo que la falta de un simple desayuno nutritivo sea la causa de esto-comentó con voz triste. Sirius empezó a asustarse. No sabía lo que estaba pasando y no tenía un buen presentimiento, de pronto se sintió mareado y se sentó en al camilla donde ayer mismo le habían sacado sangre

-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó aparentado una seguridad y madurez que no tenía

-Sirius…Eres…VIH positivo

**CONTINUARÁ…(con 3 reviews)**

**Repito, no me mateis, ya sabeis que soy la maga de los suspenses y que conmigo puede pasar TODO!WAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA, hablando de eso, creo que nunca he leído un ff en el que Sirius pille una enfermedad, y con la de ligues que solemos ponerle, me parece bastante probable la posiblidad, como poco de una gonorrea..xD ujum, de todas formas, repito que esto no tiene porque ser lo que parece, aique, las cartas bombas, las coliflores y las granadas de mano, al email de KSan..xD**

**¡Casi se me olvida!¡NECESITO REVIEWSS!TT-TT Si no, sabeis que no puedo seguir, asique, please, ayudarme a cumplir la cuota**

**Os ama( y espera que no la asesineis mientras duerme)**

**Lor Lupin**


	2. Soy positivo

**Hola de new! Estoy feliz después de recoger las notas, ni siquiera el suspenso de mate le ha afectado a mi estupenda media con cuatro 8s, un 9 y un 7 nn( me quiero, Lor se abraza a si misma..xD) Ujum, volviendo con la historia, muchas gracias por lso rrs los primero, veo que os he dejado a todas con al introga..WAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA(estoy pensado seriamente lo de hacerme guionista de telenovelas..xD), lo de que Siri este malito (TT-TT) es necesario (totalmente) para la trama, yo también siento pena( y me he planchado lso dedos con la plancha a lo Dobby..xD Lor mala..xD) ujum, este chap es un poco más corto y sentimental, aquí se empieza a notar un poco más el slash, pero es en e siguiente capitulo donde ya es del todo evidente..xD Bueno, como podeis comprender, después del NOTICIÓN, Sirius no se siente muy bien, pero aún hay más, cortesía de un hijo de su madre que ya vereis. Podeis hacer todo tipo de teorias, podeis intentar matarme( e he hecho un refugio nuclear por si acaso..xD), pero por fabor, mandadme rrs. Una cosa más, DEDICATE TO KSAN, como siempre. No me apetece enrollarme más, so dejo con el ff.**

**Soy positivo**

Remus estaba muy preocupado. Desde el desayuno no había vuelto a ver a Sirius y absolutamente nadie sabía dónde estaba, parecía que hubiera desaparecido de Hogwarts. James intentó calmarlo.

-No te preocupes Remus. Debe de estar por ahí retozando con alguna chica-comentó divertido

-James, tengo un mal presentimiento. ¿Y si le ha pasado algo? A lo mejor Snape ha querido vengarse por lo de ayer y…-eso preocupó aún más al licántropo y James también empezó a considerar la posibilidad. En ese momento, Peter llegó de las cocinas comiendo unos mantecados.

-¿Aun no ha llegado Sirius?-preguntó. Ambos chicos negaron con la cabeza, afligidos.

-Bueno, no se si tendrá algo que ver, pero Malfoy lo anda buscando y por la cara que tiene, no creo que sea para nada bueno- comentó James

-¿No tendrá anda que ver con lo de las pruebas?-preguntó Peter. Los amigos se volvieron hacia él recordando de pronto las pruebas de las que se habían olvidado por completo.

-A lo mejor han descubierto que es impotente- se burló James con dramatismo

-¡Oh, calla!- reprobó Remus. No quería llegar a esos extremos, pero tendría que ir a buscarle.

-¿Dónde vas?-preguntó Peter

-A traer de vuelta a ese chucho sarnoso- respondió cogiendo una escoba. James y Peter se quedaron con cara de poker al verlo salir por la ventana más cercana.

Desde hacía tres años, cuando habían descubierto su secreto, Remus sabía el lugar donde Sirius iba cuando su madre le mandaba howlers o simplemente necesitaba estar solo y pensar. Unos días después de saber su secreto, lo montó sobre su escoba y lo llevó a la cornisa de Hogwarts, le contó que ese era su sitio especial, pero que si alguna vez él no necesitaba estaría abierto para él. Cada vez que Sirius se sentía mal, subía y contemplaba el paisaje por horas, a veces, Remus lo acompañaba, en silencio y con tan solo la compañía del otro les bastaba. Efectivamente, allí se encontraba, sentado, con los pies colgando y la mirada perdida en el horizonte. El hermoso rostro estaba surcado de marcas rojas y por el rabillo del ojo derecho se escapaba una lágrima indiscreta. Remus no le dio importancia; podía enorgullecerse de ser el único ser viviente que había visto llorar a Sirius, no una vez, si no muchas y siempre estaba ahí para reconfortarlo y convencerle de que todo estaba bien.

-Hola- lo saludó en un susurro al oído intentando asustarle. Pero Sirius no se inmutó, su única respuesta fue limpiar aquella lágrima que amenazaba con caer. Remus suspiró sentándose junto a él y contemplando el precioso paisaje que mostraba el lago al atardecer, con el castillo reflejándose de forma imponente. Pasado un rato, Sirius habló, lo hizo con voz ronca impropia de él, la voz de alguien demasiado cansado de vivir.

-Soy positivo-susurró tan bajo que si no fuera por el desarrollado oído de licántropo, Remus no lo habría oído

-Si, eres positivamente idiota- se burló sin entender lo que su amigo quería decir- ¿Tú sabes lo preocupados que están todos? Sobretodo yo. Siento lo de ayer, pero es que me pone de los nervios que a veces seas tan irresponsable- Sirius cerró los ojos intentado contener las lágrimas.

-Tienes razón- Remus se quedó alucinado. Era la primera vez en su vida que Sirius decía algo así.

-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó el licántropo empezando a preocuparse de verdad por la actitud extraña del Don Juan.

-Tengo SIDA-murmuró sin poder contener las lágrimas y alejándose de Remus unos metros. Remus creyó que le faltaba el aire, por un momento estuvo apunto de caer al vacío y estrellarse contra el suelo, pero se agarró con fuerza a la cornisa, sintiendo que el corazón se le iba salir en cualquier momento del pecho.

-Pero… eso no puede ser…-murmuró Remus intentando controlar la respiración- Sirius, tu no puedes…- pero el moreno lo cortó

-Claro que puedo. Ya sabes como es el sexo…Bueno, no, en realidad no lo sabes, pero da igual. No siempre puedes tener cuidado. Cualquiera de esas zorras me podía haber contagiado- el licántropo seguía agarrándose con fuerza ala piedra, arañándola desesperadamente y descargando en ella todo su dolor hasta casi hacerla gravilla. Supo que no debía decir nada, así que, tan solo abrazó a Sirius. Lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas y para Sirius aquello fue más reconfortante que las más de mil palabras de consuelo que le podrían haber dicho en toda su vida.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

-¡Sirius!- exclamó James nada más verlo aparecer por el retrato. Iba a darle una colleja por haberle preocupado tanto cuando la mirada triste de Remus y la cara demacrada de Sirius le hicieron saber que no era una buena idea.

-Vamos a cenar-propuso Peter que también se había dado cuenta del aspecto lamentable de los amigos y de que aún no querían hablar de ello. Nada más entrar en el Gran Comedor, se encontraron a Lucius Malfoy, que sonreía de oreja a oreja y a Snape, que tenía los ojos cerrados y le pedía al oído algo a Malfoy. "No lo hagas" fue lo que el desarrollado oído de Remus logró captar, pero Malfoy hizo caso omiso de las súplicas de Snape y a voz de grito, saludó a Sirius

-¡Hombre, pero si es Sirius Black!-comentó con la misma sonrisa de malicia-¡Quién iba a decir que el Don Juan más deseado de todo Hogwarts estaba enfermo!- al oír aquello, hasta el último alumno se volvió hacia ellos y prestó atención.

-Cállate, Malfoy- advirtió Remus en un susurro amenazador.

-No lo hagas, Lucius- susurró Snape

-¡Si!¡Me habéis oído bien!¡El pobre, oh, pobre Sirius está enfermito! Lo que dudo es que ninguna de vosotras quiera cuidarlo porque tiene ¡SIDA!-exclamó alto y claro para que todos se enteraran. Los alumnos estuvieron un tiempo sin habla, hasta que por fin, Silvia se adelantó entre todos los demás y abofeteó a Sirius, tras eso, corrió llorando a la enfermería. Se armó un gran barullo, todos miraban a Sirius con asco y la mayoría se alejó de él y se plantó detrás de Malfoy, que sonreía complacido. James y Peter aguardaban tras Sirius con una cara indescifrable y Remus se adelantó con el ceño fruncido, sacando la varita para hechizar a Malfoy. Sirius lo paró y retuvo a su lado. La tensión era palpable y entonces, Snape se acercó.

-No permitas que esto te joda la vida-susurró afectado antes de desaparecer rumbo a las mazmorras.

-¿ALGUIEN TIENE ALGÚN PROBLEMA?-reaccionó James al fin colocándose junto a sus amigos. Nadie dijo nada, poco a poco, la multitud se fue disolviendo mirando de reojo a Black como si fuera un apestado.

-Tienes justo lo que te mereces, Black- se despidió Malfoy

**CONTINUARÁ…(con 3 reviews)**

**Lo sé, lo sé, Malfoy es un cabrón ( algo nuevo?xD). No comentaré esto, solo diré que se em cayeron las lágrimas escribieno la escena de la cornisa( pobrecitooooos!TT-TT soy malvada) os sigo diciendo que si quereis sber como sigue todo esto, necesito reviews, si? Muchas thankius**

**Os ama y os desea muy feliz navidad**

**Lor Lupin**


	3. Nuestro secretos

**Hasta ahora, este es mi capitulo faborito, espero que a vosotros también os guste, en este ya si que se nota bastante más el slash( por lo mneo yo lo noto!xD) especialmente me gusta una frase de Remus casi al final. No voy a comentar nada excepto que muchas thankius por los reviews y que espero que también me dejeis algno en este, ahora, me voy a preparar las cosas para esta noche. Feliz navidad a tods mis amores.**

**Nuestro secreto**

-Sirius, tienes que salir de la cama- repitió Remus por décima vez.

-Es inútil, Remus, no piensa moverse de ahí, ya sabes lo testarudo que es- comentó Peter

-No por nada es un Black- se burló James

-Pues a cabezota a mi no me gana nadie. Sirius Black, o sales a la de YA de ahí o te sacaré a la fuerza- advirtió el chico de ojos miel

-Déjame en paz- gruñó Sirius en respuesta

-Vamos, amigo. Esto no tiene porque ser el final- Lo animó James

-¡Claro que es el final!¡Todo el mundo lo sabe!¡Soy un paria social! Menos mal que no viviré mucho- se lamentó Black. Ante esa última frase, Remus no pudo aguantar más y abrió los doseles sacando a Sirius arrastras hasta la ducha.

-Yo me ocuparé- aseguró saliendo del baño. James y Peter salieron de la habitación prometiendo a Remus que tomarían apuntes por él. Al fin, Sirius salió de la ducha, tenía mejor aspecto, por lo menos ahora no parecía un mendigo.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-preguntó a Remus

-¿Tu que crees? Si no te da la gana ir a clases pues me quedaré aquí contigo. ¿No pensarás en serio que te voy a dejar solo?-Sirius forzó algo parecido a una sonrisa

-Pero te perderás las clases¿quién me dará los apuntes luego?-Remus negó con la cabeza

-No te preocupes por eso. Lo importante ahora es que te tomes todo esto. Me lo dio ayer la enfermera para ti- explicó- Me dijo que habría preferido explicártelo a ti, pero cuando le conté que llevabas tres días sin salir de la cama me dio a mi las indicaciones, así que, supongo que estás mi cuidado o algo así- Sirius frunció el ceño

-No quiero tomarlas- dijo rotundamente. Remus iba a replicar- ¿Para qué quieres que me tome esas mierdas?¿Cuánto tiempo me van a dar?¿Uno, dos años?¿Qué tipo de vida voy a poder llevar con ellos? No merece la pena, te lo aseguro- en ese momento, sintió como algo le aplastaba la nariz y segundos después se dio cuenta de que era el puño de Remus en su cara.

-No vuelvas a decir eso- ordenó con voz autoritaria- Tu vida es lo más valioso que hay Sirius, no deberías tomarlo tan a la ligera.

-¿Y se puede saber para que coño quieres que viva?¿Para que me consuma y me quede como un vegetal o para que la gente me trate como si fuera un apestado?-preguntó irónicamente

-Quiero que vivas Sirius, porque sé que si tú no vives yo tampoco tendré fuerzas para hacerlo-susurró. El chico se quedó sin palabras- Así que, tómate estas putas pociones antes de que te deje yo mismo en estado vegetal por gilipollas- y Sirius no rechistó ni si quiera por el amargo sabor de la poción de color parduzco.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

-¿Cómo lo hiciste?-preguntó James asombrado

-Bueno, solo necesitaba que le dejaran claras las cosas- comentó Remus sonriente

-Eres mi héroe-aseguró Peter viendo al mejoría que había experimentado Sirius desde por la mañana, hasta volvía a parecer el mismo chico de siempre

-Bueno, el medito es todo de Sirius que al fin ha podido superar que tiene una enfermedad y se ha dado cuenta de que no tiene porque ser el fin del mundo- aseguró el castaño

-Me alegra oír eso, no se que habría hecho sin el perro sarnoso- James le revolvió el pelo. Alguien tocó a la puerta. Remus fue a abrir.

-Hombre, Evans- saludó James lleno de alegría

-Hola… Esto…. Venía para saber como esta Black…-murmuró la chica un poco avergonzada.

-Esta mejor, Lily, gracias por preocuparte- la sonrió Remus

-De hecho, has sido la única que se ha preocupado y una de las únicas que no me he follado. Gracias por venir, Evans- comentó Sirius

-Bueno, en realidad también he venido para decirle a Remus que la profesora McGonagall te ha conseguido un permiso para que podáis faltar a clases durante unas semanas. Se me ocurrió que lo necesitaríais- los merodeadores le agradecieron el gesto

-Oyes, Lily, puedo llamarte Lily¿no?- preguntó James esperanzado

-De hecho, no, prefiero que no lo hagas…¬¬ Bueno, me alegro de que estés mejor, no dejes que esto se convierta en el final, los magos tenemos bastantes adelantos con esto, no tiene nada que ver con los millones de muggles que mueren- se despidió Lily

-Lily es un ángel- canturreó James.

-Si, pero se puede convertir en Lucifer si te acercas más de lo suficiente a ella- se burló Sirius. A los amigos les confortó bastante que Sirius volviera a hacer sus bromas así que, James ni si quiera se lo tomó en cuenta.

-Será mejor que nos vayamos a la cama- les aconsejó Peter

-Si, mañana va a ser un día muy largo- lo apoyó James- Buenas noches, chicos- se despidió metiéndose entre las sábanas.

-Remus- susurró Sirius un momento antes de que este se metiera en la cama

-¿Si?-preguntó este

-Gracias-susurró

-¿Por qué?-Sirius bajó la cabeza

-Por lo de antes, ya sabes…-Remus lo pensó un momento

-¿Por el puñetazo? No te preocupes, te lo merecías- Sirius sonrió

-Por todo, también por eso. Ni siquiera me había dado cuenta de lo cobarde que estaba siendo…Tú llevas toda la vida conviviendo con una enfermedad y seguro que nunca has dicho las tonterías que he dicho yo esta mañana- le explicó. Remus se acercó y se sentó al lado suyo en la cama.

-Quizá no lo haya dicho, pero lo he pensado, más de una vez, hasta que os conocí a vosotros, entonces supe que había algo por lo que vivir y aunque a veces seas un idiota, sabes que no podría vivir sin ti, así que, no te preocupes, porque estaré aquí todas las veces que necesites un puñetazo- Sirius lo abrazó. Por una vez, pudo sentirse seguro y con fuerzas suficientes para afrontar lo que hiciera falta.

-Eres un lobo cursi-gruñó en su oído

-Supongo, y tú un perro sarnoso e irresponsable-respondió

-No le cuentes esto a James o Peter porque te…-advirtió

-No te preocupes, nunca nadie sabrá que Sirius Black tiene un punto débil. Será nuestro secreto. Otro de nuestros secretos.

**CONTINUARÁ…(con 3 reviews)**

**Nada, quieros reviews y que os lo paseís muy buen esta nochebuena, aver coo se prota Yuki Claus esta noche, esperemos que bien ñn**

**Os ama y desea felices fiestras**

**Lor Lupin**


	4. James Holmes y Peter Watson

**Muy buenas! Veo que el último capitulo os ha gustado mucho, no sabeis lo queme alegro nn Una aclaración para una chica queme mandó un rr y que no entendía la frase del fial. Remus se refiere a que es uno de esos tantos secretos que tienen, por ejemplo, que es un licántropo, que Sirius cuando se siente va a la cornisa, etc, etc, etc. A eso me refería. ¿Cómo, que aún dudais que esto es shlash?¡INSENSATAS!¿Es que alguna vez he esxrito yo sobre alguna otra pareja que no fuera Sirius & Remus(hablando de ffs de HP)? Vale, vale, no contmos el de Tonks porque fue por una apuesta...TT-TT(aún estoy traumada por él...TT-TT) El caso es que por supuesto que es yaoi y en este capitulo lo deja bien, pero que bien claro(no hablaré del siguiente..xD) pero e el pasado esa frase de Remu yo creía que lo dejaba claro..TT.TT ¿Y esas frases estúpidamente románticas?TT-TT(Amo a Remy..)Cof, cof(¿qué?, estoy costipada..xD) Hbalando de otra cosa¿sabeís que amo a mis primos? Y esque "Yuki Claus" Me trajo de su parte( y no me trajo al Michael que le pedí..TT-TT) un claedrario de Green Day qu he estado buscado como...¿desde hace un año?xD Les amo. Aparte, mi madre, muy maja ella,**** me regaló una corbata nn unas botas y el libro( precioso y que os recomiendo MUCHO a las amantes del yaoi like me) "El beso de Aquiles"(advertidas estais de que Misi y yo vimos 1º a Carlos..xD) y mis tios, una bufanda( de esas de peluche, negra, como no podía ser de otro color..xD) y un gorro a lo Melanie..xD(lo cual tiene gracia porque ahora según un amigo KSan y yo somos Linsey y Melanie, sin ser lesbis..xD). El domingo haremos una fiesta yaoica en my house por año nuevo, asique, si encontrais mi casa(xD) estais todas invitadas..xD Bueno, ya me he enrrollado mucho. Besos y espero reviews. **

** James Homes y Peter Watson**

Cuando James y Peter despertaron no pudieron dar crédito a lo que sus ojos veían, Sirius estaba vestido con sus mejores galas, perfumado y con una gran sonrisa de oreja a oreja. En las manos tenía una bandeja con abundante desayuno. Nada más verlo, Peter intentó zampárselo, pero Sirius se lo impidió con una mirada helada de "como lo toques te capo".

-¿Qué es todo esto?-preguntó James con el olorcillo del bacón entrando por su nariz y las mismas intenciones que Peter.

-¿Esto?¿A qué te refieres?-evadió Black la pregunta

-A ese desayuno, con alto contenido en omega 3 tan beneficioso para la salud que me imagino que has traído para tu mejor amigo- explicitó James con la boca hecha agua

-Tú lo has dicho- sonrió Sirius

-¡Sirius, si no estuviera enamorado de Lily te besaría!- exclamó abalanzándose sobre la bandeja

-¡Eh, eh, eh¿Quién te ha dicho que sea para ti? Es para Remus, por todas las molestias que le he causado últimamente…- James puso un puchero

-Y, dime, mi querido amigo¿por qué tan sexy para darle un simple desayuno? Y ¿Ese no es el perfume que te regalé por Navidad? Debes haberte echado todo el frasco…¿Qué está pasando aquí?-preguntó James a lo Shelock Holmes

-James, vete a investigar el caso de Jack el destripador porque aquí no hay nada que descubrir. Es solo que me apetecía vestirme así¿vale?- gruñó malhumorado

-Aquí pasa algo raro- murmuró Peter cuando salieron del cuarto

-Elemental, querido Watson, y nosotros, vamos a averiguar que es.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

-Moony…Despierta- susurró alguien en su oído, Remus levantó la cabeza sobresaltado chocándose con la de Sirius.

-¡Auch!¡Me has dado un susto de muerte!-se quejó Remus sobándose la parte herida

-Y tú me has hecho un chichón… Solo quería despertarte para que esto no se te quedase frío-comentó sonriendo. Sobre las piernas de Remus había una bandeja con todo tipo de manjares.

-Emh…Gracias…¿Puedo saber por qué?-preguntó extrañado

-¡Y dale con el porque!¿Qué pasa?¿Que un amigo no le pude traer el desayuno a otro amigo?-exclamó Sirius

-Vale, vale. No te pongas así, solo me ha parecido extraño en ti. No eres del tipo de persona que…-empezó a decir Remus

-Que se preocupa por otro que no sea el mismo...-terminó el moreno levantando una ceja

-¡Yo no he dicho eso! Iba a decir que eres poco detallista-Sirius torció el gesto

-Eso era antes, ahora soy el nuevo y mejorado Sirius Black. ¡Vengo con accesorios!-comentó irónicamente refiriéndose a su nueva mediación

-Bueno, me parece bien, pero creo que toda esta comida es demasiada para mí¿quieres que reviente?-sonrió el castaño

-Es que no sabía que te gustaría más, así que, lo he terminado trayendo todo- Remus se acomodó en la cama y dejó un hueco para que su amigo pudiese sentarse

-Pues no vamos a tirar lo que sobre, desayuna conmigo y santas pascuas-el moreno se sentó en la cama y desayunaron tranquilamente. Mientras tanto, en la rendija de la puerta, James y Peter espiaban

-Creo que sé lo que esta pasando-sonrió James

-¿Qué?-preguntó Peter desconcertado

-El idiota de Sirius se ha dado cuenta de lo que tiene delante de su hocico-explicó James

-¿A qué te refieres?- James miró a los amigos comer de una forma misteriosa.

-A Remus, por supuesto- Peter seguía sin entender

-¿Cómo?-James sonrió

-Algún día lo entenderás Peter, por ahora es mejor que vayamos a clase- y así, emprendió el camino hacia el Gran Comedor

-¡Espera, James!¡Aún no sé que es eso de que Sirius se ha dado cuenta de que Remus existe!

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

-¿Te sientes bien?-preguntó Remus.

-La verdad es que esas pociones deben ser muy buenas porque es como si no tuviera nada-comentó

-¿Ves como te ahogas en un vaso de agua? Te dije que no sería tan malo-Sirius sonrió

-Menos mal que tú estás ahí para sacarme la cabeza del vaso…-Remus suspiró

-No empieces otra vez. No hago esto para que me des las gracias. Solo quiero que estés bien.

-Bueno, pues ya ves que por ahora lo estoy- el castaño se levantó de la cama

-Quizá sea hora de que salgas fuera de la habitación- Sirius negó fervientemente con la cabeza

-Paso de esos gilipollas. Antes me adoraban, ahora me tratan como si tuviera la peste. Creo que no soportaría sus miradas-Remus lo cogió de la mano ayudándolo a levantarse de la cama

-Algún día vas a tener que salir de aquí y enfrentarte a ellos. Recuerda que da igual lo que cuchicheen a tus espaldas, lo importante es que la gente que de verdad te queremos, te apoyaremos ahora y siempre- y Sirius se sintió más fuerte, mucho más de lo que se había sentido en su vida. Se sintió lo suficiente fuerte para subir el Everest, para decirle a Malfoy en la cara que era una serpiente asquerosa e incluso lo suficientemente fuerte como para decir el porqué de toda aquella parafernalia que había montado esa mañana, pero esa fuerza, se desvaneció pronto, cuando volvió a mirar Remus y se dio cuenta de que si hablaba sobre ello, seguramente nada volvería a ser como hasta entonces. No habría más abrazos reconfortantes ni frases asquerosamente cursis para aliviarlo.

-Aún no estoy preparado…-susurró afligido sin mirarlo a los ojos

-Lo has estado siempre Sirius. Puedes hacerlo, yo confío en ti, puedes decirle a todos esos gilipollas "eh, soy Sirius Black y tengo SIDA, al que tenga algún problema, mete una hoja de reclamaciones en el buzón, es decir, el culo de Malfoy"- Sirius se rió ante aquel comentario

-Antes de hacer eso, voy a necesitar valor para otra cosa- murmuró

-¿El qué?-preguntó Remus. Tomo aire y se acerco, Remus lo contemplo extrañado y no fue capaz de moverse cuando al fin los labios de Sirius Black se posaron sobre los suyos.

**CONTINUARÁ…(con 3 reviews WAJAJAJAJAJAJA xD)**

**Y como siempre, lo dejo en lo mejor...xD ¿Por qué soy así? No lo sé..xD Ayer me preguntaron que como me veía de myor y dije "como profesora" y como me conoce bien me respondió "de instituto para ligarte a los buenorros¿eh?" Pues no! De intantil. Amo a los enanos, lo sabeis¿no? bueno, no se a que viene esto, solo quería decir que quiero rrs para poder seguir. **

**Happy christmas 4 everybody**

**Os ama**

**Lor Lupin**


	5. Porque te amo

**Hola de nuevo! Antes de año nuevo publico el 5º capitulo de esta historia que veo que os esta gustado muchas gracias por todos los rrs especialmente a mi amada Misi( hechaba de menos tus rrs review-woman..TT-TT xD) eres la 2º que me dice que me inspirado( solo un poco) en Ben( KSan nada más verlo me lo dijo..xD) teneis un poco de razón, la idea me vino a la cabeza después de ver el capitulo 9 de QAF( el último emitido en TV)(AMO ESE CAPITULO! xD os digo una cosa para los que veaís QAF, os pido porfabor que os bajeis ese capitulo en ingles con subtitulos en español, porque la canción gana mucho..xD pero MUCHO..xD) ujum, bueno, después de la penúltima escena, se me vinieron a la cabeza Sirius y Remus y se me ocurrió la escena que viene ahora y apartir de ahí todo el ff, peeeero, ha habido un ligero cambio de planes, en principio había lemmon( porque es lo 1º que me imaginé..xD) pero no os preocupeis mentes sensibles porque al final no lo he llegado a poner, ya vereis porque..xD que conste que no es por falta de ganas, esque si no... Bueno, ya se verá, además, me parecía un poco injusta una cosa..xD bueno, ya lo vereis, no me quiero enrrollar mucho más. Reitero que estais todas invitadas a la fiesta de mañana si esque encontrais mi casa..xD como lo veo un poc chungo, pues simplemente aprobecho ya para desearos un feliz año 2007(¡Remus mio¡Como pasa el tiempo!) y como no se me ocurre ninguna rima tonta con el 2007( o mejor dicho, prefiero no decirla..xD) me despido pidiendo unos cuantos reviews que siempre dan alegría. Una cosa más, el siguiente es el antepenúltimo capitulo y lo explicaré un poco mejoren el penúltimo, pero os salga el final que os salga, podeis leer los dos y quedaos con el que más os guste(aunque, claro, direis que hago el test para nada..xD no, es mejor que leais primero el que os toque). Nada más, muchos besos y espero que os guste:**

**Porque te amo**

-¡Estoy rendido!-comentó Peter cuando al fin terminó su tarea de pociones en la biblioteca. James y él llevaban ahí toda la tarde, James había insistido en que no quería volver a la habitación.

-¡Vamos Wortmail, no seas vago¡Aún nos falta Historia de la Magia!- comentó jovialmente

-Pero es un aburrimiento. Y no tenemos clase hasta dentro de una semana. ¿Se te ha metido el espíritu de Evan en el cuerpo? Son las ocho de la tarde¿no crees que es hora de que volvamos al cuarto?- se quejó Peter

-Mejor vamos a cenar y luego echamos una partida de snpa explosivo- al oír la palabra "cena" Peter empezó a salivar y su mente desechó cualquier otro pensamiento que no fuera el gran bistec con salsa que iba a devorar esa noche.

-Bistec…-respondió solamente adelantándose hacia el Gran Comedor. James suspiró aliviado

-Es hablarle de comida y se olvida hasta de que estamos en guerra- murmuró siguiendo a su amigo. Cuando ya estaban en la puerta ( y Peter había estado unas cinco veces apunto de chocarse con alguien por ir pensado en comida) Evans los paró.

-Hola-saludó con algo parecido a una sonrisa a Peter y con el ceño fruncido a Potter

-Hola, alma de mi alma-respondió James con los ojos brillando

-Déjate de cursiladas-acotó la chica con el ceño aún más fruncido- Yo solo quería preguntaos como sigue vuestro amigo- Peter no estaba en condiciones de responder, así que, ni siquiera le dirigió una mirada a Evans y pasó al Gran Comedor.

-Sirius esta bien gracias a las pociones que se toma, pero no quiere salir del cuatro, creen que lo miran como a un apestado- Lily suspiró

-Pobre Remus-comentó con voz triste

-Pero es de la enfermedad es…- pero antes de que James pudiera seguir Evans lo paró

-¿Hace cuanto que no vas al oculista? Vas a tener que cambiarte esas gafas de culo de vaso. Remus esta colado por tu amiguito desde hace años- gruñó ella

-¿En serio?-preguntó inocentemente

-Por supuesto. Se le nota a leguas- James sonrió con aquella sonrisa que solo se podía calificar de "busca problemas"-no me gusta esa sonrisa, Potter. ¿Qué estás tramando?-preguntó la chica asustada

-Sirius está enamorado de Remus y Remus esta enamorado de Sirius¿no esta claro?-respondió James

-¿Me estás proponiendo algo?- James no dejó de sonreír.

-Lo que te propongo, mi bomboncito de ponche de frutas….-empezó a decir el ciervo

-¡Deja de ponerme motes ridículos!-rugió Lily

-Bueno, bueno. Lo que te propongo, Evans, es que juntemos a esos dos-Lily lo miró con miedo. Sabía a lo que se atenía asociándose con James Potter, por otra parte, no había cosa que le gustara más en el mundo que ver a esos dos tortolitos juntos.

-Lo haré, pero con unas determinadas condiciones-accedió la chica

-Pide por esa boquita de azúcar glass-sonrió meloso

-Uno. Dejarás de llamarme "pastelito", "bomboncito de cereza", "empanadillita de amor" y todas esas chorradas que solo se te pueden ocurrir a ti- impuso la chica

-Eso esta hecho, hojaldrito- Lily suspiró viendo que Potter nunca cambiaría.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Mientras, en la habitación de los merodeadores, la cosa se había puesto bastante calentita. Después de que los sentimientos fueran aclarados los dos cánidos se habían pasado el día encerrados en la habitación haciéndose carantoñas, hasta que llegó un momento en que las caricias superficiales les sabían a poco, la camisa de Remus estaba tirada en el suelo y Sirius se deleitaba ahora lamiendo cada resquicio. De pronto paró al llegar al ombligo. Remus le instó seguir, pero el moreno levantó la cabeza miró a los ojos a su amigo.

-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó Remus con la voz ronca

-¿Estas seguro de que quieres seguir con esto?-susurró Sirius sentándose y cerrando los ojos.

-Pues claro que si¿a qué te refieres?-preguntó el licántropo extrañado

-Podría, ya sabes, contagiarte…-murmuró afligido con un hilo de voz.

-No digas toterías. Hay muy pocas probabilidades de que me contagies nada con el sexo seguro-le explicó. Sirius seguía sin moverse

-Pero las hay-concluyó

-Correré el riesgo- Sonrió Remus besándolo en los labios

-¿Por qué haces todo esto?-preguntó el moreno.

-Porque te quiero-fue la respuesta. Ninguno necesitó más. La ropa daba demasiado calor y junto a la ropa de Remus quedaron las demás prendas de ambos chicos que se dejaban llevar por la sensual danza del amor, el preservativo estaba en su sitio, en ese momento, cuando ambos estaban seguros y preparados, la puerta de la habitación se abrió y Peter cayó redondo hacia atrás. Los chicos se levantaron asustados tapándose con cualquier cosa para ayudar a su amigo.

-¡Peter, reacciona!-exclamó Remus golpeándole suavemente.

-Es mejor que lo llevemos a la enfermería- comentó Sirius cogiendo en brazos a su pesado amigo.

-¿Vas a salir del cuatro?-preguntó Remus feliz

-Me siento con fuerzas para llevar al glotón este a la enfermería, si no lo hiciera y se muere, me sentiría mal por haberle matado del susto-sonrió. Se vistieron con las prendas tiradas por el suelo y bajaron a toda prisa a la enfermería. Todo el mundo los miraba con curiosidad, no solo por el bulto que llevaba en brazos Sirius, que poco importaba, si no porque iban cogidos de la mano. Los cuchicheos no tardaron en difundirse por todo Hogwarts.

-¿Os habéis enterado?-cuchicheó una de las amiga de Lily con la chica que planeaba algo con James

-¿De qué?-preguntó el ciervo

-El infectado de Black y Remus Lupin son pareja-soltó la chica en una carcajada- me da pena el pobre Lupin, con lo mono que es y terminará igual que ese irresponsable-comentó. James estaba por reprochar algo, pero la chica siguió hablando- por lo visto los han visto juntos corriendo a la enfermería con Petegrew en brazos y cogidos de la mano- James se golpeó al cabeza con una mano

-Me olvidé de Peter-susurró levantándose corriendo para ir a la enfermería.

-¡Espera, Potter, voy contigo!-exclamó Lily echando a correr detrás de él.

**CONTINUARÁ…(con 3 reviews)**

**No comments. Sé que hay una horda de gente apunto de asesinarme en este minuto tras mi casa pero esperad al último capitulo para hacerlo..xD Por ahora, dejad rrs y recordad que tengo una familia a la que mantener(¿?)(KSan¿ah, si?)(Lor: No, pero calla a ver si se lo tragan)(KSan:¬¬ pudes decir que ahora tienes una ahijada a la que cuidar)(Lor: es verdad)¡TENGO UNA AHIJADA A LA QUE DAR MI CARIÑO!xD apiadaos de mi..TT-TT(KSan: que teatrera)(Lor: cierra el pico de un vez)UJUM, como decía. Muchos besos y feliz año nuevo.**

**Os ama**

**Lor Lupin**


	6. Sorry

**¡Hola! Antes de nada, siento mucho no haber podido publicar ayer( como le prometí a Kymie) pero una serie de catastróficas desdichas(xD) hicieron que no pudiera hacerlo(KSan: ya, ya..¬¬). En este capitulo, quiero dar las gracias espcialmente a Ade, que me ha corregido las faltas de ortografía que alguna vez se me escapan( I love u, you know?) y como siempre, hace mucho que no lo digo, esto esta dedicado a KSan. En cuento a lo de que la cosa va un poco rápida: si. Soy la 1º que lo dice, me gustaría haber heco una declaración de amor pastelosa y bla bla bla, ya me conoceís..xD pero esque si empiezo así no acabo nunca y recordad que necesito que este termiando para reyes..xD. Muchas gracias por los reviews, especialmente a Koumal Lupin ( en serio, me llegó al corazón...TT-TT) tiens mucha razón. La verdad esque yo también reacioné el SIDA con la licantropía y supongo que es otra de las razones por las que empecé el ff( y no me pongo a hablar de la iglesia porque no termino..¬¬ puñeteros curas..¬¬ ¿Os dije que "el cura" me puso un 8?xD) ujum, algo más, que se que se me olvida... ¡Hibi-chan! A mi también me joroba muchiimo que Remy siempre sea el sufrido, por eso mismo, esta vez le ha tocado a Sirius...WAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA...xD y no te precoupes por el contagio, ya verás lo ue pasa durante este chap, que por cierto, en él se aclara todo. Para los impacientes, os dejo ya con él. Muchos besos y quiero reviews.**

**Sorry**

-No se preocupen por su amigo. Solo ha sido un desmayo, se podrá bien- los tranquilizó la enfermera. Remus suspiró aliviado y Sirius no era capaz de mirar a la enfermera a la cara.

-Menos mal, creímos que podría ser algo grave- murmuró el licántropo

-Todo esto no sería un problema si su amigo no estuviera por encima del límite del sobrepeso y no se pusiera hasta las cejas de colesterol. Le podré una dieta estricta y después lo mandaré con vosotros al cuarto. Pero hay algo que me preocupa más que su amigo… ¿Cómo te sientes, Sirius?-preguntó la enfermera en tono maternal

-Estoy bien- gruñó

-¿Te has tomado todo lo que te mandé? Sabes, no es tan malo, he estado leyendo unos libros y realmente, puedes estar mucho tiempo sin si quiera otra tu enfermedad…-empezó a explicar. Sirius no estaba interesado en cuantos años iba a estar como siempre o si en cualquier momento se quedaría como un vegetal, así que, intentó distraerse mirando hacia la puerta. Snape espiaba detrás retorciéndose las manos. No le dio buena espina. Sin hacer el más mínimo caso de la perorata de su interlocutora, se acercó ala puerta, sobresaltando a Snape.

-¿Qué quieres, serpiente?-preguntó

-Yo… Bueno… Oí que tú y Lupin estabais aquí y…-empezó a explicar el Slytherin algo cohibido.

-¿Y?- gruñó Black. La enfermera y Remus seguían hablando de su enfermedad y ni si quiera se habían dado cuenta de que Sirius estaba ya fuera de la enfermería.

-Hay algo que tengo que contarte antes de que sea demasiado tarde, Black- acotó la serpiente.

-Mira, si has venido a decirme que soy un apestado y que me lo merezco por levantarte la novia, hazlo y lárgate ya- Snape bufó.

-¡Quieres callarte y escucharme un maldito segundo, estúpido arrogante!-rugió.

-Nadie te impide que hables, grasa con patas- contraatacó Sirius, pero Snape no estaba ahí para enzarzarse en una lucha sin sentido.

-Esto es importante, así que, deja tu rencor a un lado y…-pero antes de que Snape pudiera empezar a contar su historia, Lily y James aparecieron.

-¿Qué haces hablando con esta basura?- preguntó James

-No lo llames basura- gruñó Lily

-Si es lo que es, es un…- pero antes de que James pudiera seguir con su sarta de insultos, Lily lo paró con una mirada que no admitía réplicas.

-No necesito que una sangre sucia me defienda- susurró Snape

-Ahora si que la has cagado-exclamó James sacando la varita.

-No empecéis otra vez- los calmó Remus saliendo de la enfermería

-¡La ha llamado sangre sucia!-se defendió James

-¿Qué quieres?-preguntó Remus refiriéndose a Snape y haciendo caso omiso a James

-He venido a hablar con Black, no con todo el parlamento británico- ironizó el chico refiriéndose a que era una conversación privada.

-Lo que tengas que hablar con Sirius lo puedes decir delante de nosotros- dijo James.

-Potter, como las indirectas no son lo tuyo te lo diré claramente. L-A-R-G-A-T-E- James volvió a empuñar su varita, pero esta vez, el propio Sirius lo paró

-Creo que tiene razón. Es mejor que volváis a la habitación- James y Remus asintieron a regañadientes mientras Lily tiraba de ellos escaleras arriba.

-¿Y bien?-preguntó Sirius cuando al fin el pasillo estuvo despejado

-En primer lugar, lo siento- se disculpó

-¡Oh, Snivellus, no sabes cuanto tiempo llevo esperando este momento¡Te vas a retractar por haber nacido!- Snape bufó malhumorado pero no hizo caso a los insultos del can.

-El día que os encontré a Silvia y a ti, estaba muy furioso. No podía entender porque me había dejado si tu no eres más que un león retrasado-Sirius iba a reprochar, pero Snape siguió con su monólogo.

**FLASH BACK**

-Severus, ya me he enterado de que Silvia y tú lo habéis dejado. Si quieres la verdad, ya se veía venir. Todos sabíamos que se lo estaba montado con Black desde hace un mes-comentó Malfoy.

-Gracias por la información, Malfoy, pero ya no me interesa esa ramera, y mucho menos el gilipollas de Black- gruñó Snape

-Bueno, si no te interesa, pues nada, yo iba a proponerte algo, pero si te pones así…-Malfoy consiguió captar la atención de la otra serpiente.

-¿Qué exactamente?-preguntó intentando aparentar indiferencia

-Venganza-siseó sonriendo torvamente

-Tienes toda mi atención- dijo Snape.

-Como supongo que sabrás, la enfermera ha hecho hoy unos exámenes médicos a los miembros de todos los equipos de quidditch-explicó el rubio

-¿Y eso qué?-preguntó Snape algo perdido

-A veces pienso que deberían haberte metido en Hufflepuff. ¿Cómo que qué? Podemos darle a Black el cambiazo y hacerle creer que tiene una enfermedad que en realidad tiene otra persona- concluyó sonriendo. Snape también sonrió.

-Esto va a ser divertido-comentó frotándose las manos.-Pero¿tú que consigues con esto?-preguntó Snape

-Lo mismo que tú. Venganza. Estoy hasta el culo de que ese traidor a la sangre se lleve toda la atención- y así se selló el pacto. En la noche, ambos Slytherin se colaron en la enfermería y buscaron los resultados de las pruebas.

-¡Mira esto!-exclamó Snape- Este Ravenclaw es impotente-comentó Snape pensando en que no habría un mejor castigo para Sirius.

-Ah, ah, amigo mío. Creo que encontrado la enfermedad perfecta para ese chucho sarnoso- sonrió Malfoy

-¿Qué es?-preguntó Severus emocionado.

-Este Hufflepuff tiene SIDA- Snape abrió la boca alucinado.

-¿No estarás pensado?-susurró temeroso

-Justamente. Ese gilipollas va a saber lo que es ser un paria social- y antes de que Snape pudiera agregar algo más, las pruebas de Sirius Back eran positivas en VIH.

-¡Estas loco!-gritó Snape-¡Vas a joderle la vida¡Ni siquiera Black se merece eso!-exclamó histérico

-Cierra la boca o nos descubrirán-susurró Malfoy

-No pienso participar en esto- se negó Snape- Le diré la verdad

-Tú no dirás nada a no ser que te apetezca levantarte mañana en medio del lago flotando- lo amenazó.

**FIN FLASH BACK**

**CONTINUARÁ… (con 3 reviews xD)**

**¡WAO!¿A que nadie( poca gente aparte de KSan que la muy puñetera me lee el pensamiento..¬¬)se lo imaginaba antes de este capitulo?xD Cuando ya no os acordabais de mi querido Sevy. ¡PAF¡APARECE!xD(¡Y vaya aparición!) ¿Qué os ha parecido?(Veis como podíais confiar en mi..¬¬ yo no dañaría a Sirius y menso Remus, pero eso no viene al caso..xD por nada del mundo..xD) Ya sé que en este momeno un montón de personas estarán despotricando contra Malfoy, pero antes de hacerlo...¡MANDADME REVIEWS!xD**

**Os ama e idolatra**

**Lor Lupin**


	7. Test

¡Hola! Lo primero de todo, feliz día de Reyes, esspero que este año se hayan portado bien y os hayan traido todo lo que pedisteis( aunque a mi no me han traido a mi Mikey...¬¬). Ujum, como iba diciendo, feliz día de reyes. Ahora no me voy a poner a contar todos mis regalos, pero me hizo especial ilusión el peluche de Kyo que me ha hecho KSan y la cruz gotica que me ha comprado Ester( y la corbta roja d Billie Joe..xD). Bueno, hablemos del ff. Uno, LissConstantine, lo siento, GOMEN NASAIIIIIII! yo también quería que Remus tubiera mucho más protagonismo( como en casi todos mis ffs..xD) pero este es un regalo para KSan y ella ama a Sirius, asique, lo he centrado mucho en él y en cuanto a lo de que va todo muy rápido lo cual me habeis dicho la mayoría..xD) Lo sé, pero debía acabarlo hoy, y fijaos que hoy subo 3 chaps! no doy para más!xD

Ahora, el test. Supongo que ya habreis hecho muchos, pero bueno, os lo digo por si acaso. Con este test podeis ver cual es el final que (seguramet, no es infalible..xD) os guste más, si sacais más As que Bs debeis leer el final A y vicebersa. Si por alguna razón hay 1 empate, podeis leer ambos finales. Como ya he dicho, esto no es infalible, asique, podeis leer ambos finales y quedaos con el que más os guste. Os dejo que hagais el test y luego leeis vuestro final ñn

**Test**

**1º- En un fan fiction¿prefieres humor o drama?**

**A) Drama**

**B) Humor**

**2º-¿Cuál escena prefieres?**

**A)Sirius y Remus abrazados en la cornisa**

**B)Sirius y Remus desayunando en al cama**

**3ºSirius Black es:**

**A)¡Mi Siri NO es GAY!**

**B) La pareja perfecta de Remus**

**4º Lo que ha hecho Malfoy es:**

**A) Por envidia, Sirius liga más**

**B) Es Malfoy, no necesita una explicación, es simplemente un hijo de perra**

**5º¿ Has echado algo en falta durante el ff?**

**A)****Que fuera un poco más dramático**

**B)****¡Que no ha habido lemmon!TT-TT(puñetera rata)**

**6º ¿Qué piensas de Snape?**

**A) No tiene excusa, es igual de culpable que Malfoy**

**B) Ha sido valiente contándoselo todo a Sirius **

**7º ¿Crees que esta experiencia puede haber cambiado a Sirius?**

**A)Para nada. Seguirá siendo el de siempre.**

**B)Por supuesto, estoy segura de que esto lo ha cambiado para bien. Ahora valorará más las cosas, como por ejemplo a Remus**

**8º ¿Qué piensas de la relación de Sirius y Remus?**

**A)Remus esta enamorado de Sirius, no hay duda, pero no estoy segura de que Sirius también lo este de él, creo que se sentía un poco mal por no poder corresponderle**

**B)¡Que bonito!¿No son una monada?¡Les amo!¿Cómo preguntas eso? Pienso que es perfecto. Son el uno para el otro.**


	8. Final A

Queridas amigas a las que os ha tocado el final A...¿Sois masocas?xD Es de coña, a mi también me pasa..xD( e encanta llorar con los ffs..xD) Tengo que decios que os ha tocado el final dramático. Estaq dedicado a KSan porque piensa que las pelis románticas son poco realistas y las historias de amor casi siempre acaban mal, asique, para ti, maja, para que no te quejes..xD. Nada más, no me mateis mucho..xD

**Final A**

Snape terminó su historia y bajó la mirada. Sirius, que se mantenía en una pose indiferente mientras contaba lo ocurrido, no cambió ni un milímetro la cara.

-De todas formas, espero que esta experiencia te haya servido para algo-finalizó Severus.

-Ese Malfoy…-gruñó Sirius solamente sin hacer caso de su interlocutor.

-Quizá pasando por todo esto puedas valorar algo más lo que tienes…-siguió comentando Snape

-¡Cállate, serpiente!¡Y fuera de aquí que para ti también hay!-gritó Sirius. Snape bufó y desapareció entre las sombras del castillo.

-No ha cambiado nada-susurró antes de adentrarse en las mazmorras y desaparecer del todo de la vista de Sirius.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

-Remus, cálmate, no tiene porqué haberle hecho nada- intentó tranquilizarlo Potter

-¡Por Merlín, James!¡Lleva toda la noche fuera del cuarto!-gritó Remus histérico

-Bueno, antes lo hacía siempre y no te ponías así- comentó Peter.

-¡Pero antes no tenía SIDA!- ante esa afirmación, ambos chicos tuvieron que darle la razón. Peter estaba del todo recuperado y hace unos minutos había vuelto al cuarto donde James y Remus andaban como leones enjaulados.

-¿Por qué no vas a buscarle como hiciste cuando se enteró? Quizá solo necesite pensar- se le ocurrió al ciervo. Remus no se despidió, simplemente montó en la escoba y salió por la ventana más cercana.

La cornisa estaba desierta, no había rastro de Sirius ni de que hubiera estado allí en algún momento de la noche. Remus desitió de su intento y volvió a la habitación.

-¿No ha habido suerte?-más afirmó que preguntó James

-No esta allí… Esto es grabe… Snape debió hacerle algo ayer por la noche. No se vosotros, pro yo no me voy a quedar aquí parado- gruñó Remus

-Tienes toda la razón-lo apoyó el de gafas.

-Lo más sensato es que hablemos con Dumbledore después de un nutritivo desayuno- puntualizó Peter.

-¡Deja de pensar en comida!-exclamó Remus

-Yo creo que Peter tiene razón, no tendremos fuerzas para buscar al chucho si no desayunamos. Además, me suenan las tripas- a regañadientes consiguieron que Remus bajase hasta el Gran Comedor. Nada más entrar notaron el gran alboroto que había esa mañana y que la mayoría de la gente se agrupaba en torno a la mesa de Slytherin, los amigos se acercaron, pasando entre el tumulto de gente, y para su sorpresa, el centro de aquel aquelarre era nada más y nada menos que Sirius Black, que al igual que en sus buenos tiempos, atraía la atención de todos con una ingeniosa broma en la que Malfoy y Snape era los protagonistas. Hace tan solo unas semanas, al ver aquel espectáculo, James habría reído hasta caer exhausto, pero ahora nadie podía quitarle su cara de asombro.

Snape y Malfoy estaban en medio de un apasionado beso, declarándose su amor. La mayoría de la gente reía y algunos se atrevían a felicitar a Sirius. Lily Evans miraba todo sentada, desayunando sus copos de avena y con el ceño tan fruncido que casi se podía decir que sus ojos verdes eran dos rayas en medio de su cara. Al fin, se levantó y deshizo el hechizo de Sirius.

-Evans, o te quitas de en medio o vas a tener que unirte a esas dos serpientes- Lily miró alucinada a Sirius

-¿Qué te pasa?-preguntó sin creerse lo que acababa de oír.

-Te diré lo que me pasa. Para que todos os enteréis, no tengo SIDA, fue todo una estúpida broma de estas dos serpientes-exclamó. Todos aplaudieron. James salió de su ensoñamiento y se apresuró a abrazar a su amigo, al igual que Peter. Lily y Remus se mantuvieron al margen de la alegría general- así que, volveré a retomar mi vida de siempre- y con eso, sonrió seductoramente a Silvia. Remus bajó la mirada y ando pesadamente hasta la puerta, Lily lo siguió sigilosa.

-Remus, cuanto lo siento…-comentó la chica apenada.

-Debía haberlo imaginado, la culpa es mía…-susurró el chico.

-No podías saber que esto iba a acabar así. Black es un desagradecido-gruñó la pelirroja- Después de todo lo que hiciste por él ni si quiera se a dignado a mirarte

-No puedo culparle. Siempre ha sido así, no debí hacerme ilusiones, tendría que haberme dado cuenta de que no había cambiado de verdad- susurró con voz ronca, apunto de empezar a llorar

-Algún día madurará, Remus, y se dará cuenta de lo que perdió- intentó animarlo la chica

-No, eso no pasará. Sirius siempre será Sirius, no importa cuanto tiempo pase- Lily lo abrazó, mientras, escondido tras una columna, Sirius miraba todo tras su mascara de indiferencia.

Remus tenía razón; Sirius Black siempre sería Sirius Black, el mismo espíritu libre que no rinde cuentas a nadie salvo a sí mismo y de quien los slytherin envidiosos creen que es la encarnación del diablo. Sirius Black es absoluta y totalmente perfecto, pero dentro de su perfección, siempre habrá algo que no lo deja dormir, algo, que aunque nunca llegue a reconocer, le mata por dentro.

Sirius Black, el mismo semental que ha estado con más de 30 en su corta vida, esta perdidamente enamorado de su mejor amigo.

¿Por qué no va ahora mismo y le dice que todo lo que ha hecho en el Gan Comedor es un simple teatro y que si no se ha atrevido a mirarlo a la cara es porque si lo hacía no tendría fuerzas para seguir con aquello?

Porque, después de todo, el sigue siendo el mismo chico asustado que cuando se siente mal se sube a la cornisa a llorar, pero también es el mismo que no puede estar más de dos días sin sexo. Sabe perfectamente que de una forma u otra terminaría dañando a Remus, si o era por unos rumores infundados, sería por unos totalmente verdaderos.

Sirius tiene miedo de decepcionar al licántropo y que dejen de ser amigos, así que, pueden tacharle de cobarde, pero prefiere que todo siga como hasta ahora.

Después de Silvia vinieron Sandra, Helen, Clare, Sheila, Sara, Mary y un largísimo etcétera. Remus estuvo con dos o tres chicos muggles y después mantuvo una relación bastante seria con un mago de la Orden, que por desgracia, murió batallando.

Muchos años después, tras de una vida de calamidades, Sirius Black cayó tras un velo y murió. La promesa que se hizo a si mismo en el colegio no fue rota, Remus nunca llegó a saber que detrás de la mascara del Sirius semental siempre estuvo aquel chico indefenso que cuidó esos días, aquel que solo quería su aceptación y le importaba bien poco lo que los demás dijeran, aquel que lo amaba en silencio, llorando sobre la cornisa de Hogwarts.

**FIN**

**No lo quiero comentar porque alguien me lincha al final..xD Este es el final, my loves, las que no esten satisfechas, leed el final B.**

**Os ama**

**Lor Lupin**

**POSITIVE**

**By: Lor Lupin Sakuma**

**Dedicate to: KSan Potter Nakano**

**Todos los personajes que han parecido( excepto Silvia) son propiedad de JK Rowling**


	9. Final B

¡Hola, hola amiguitas! Las que habeis llegado hasta aquí esque sois tan empalagosas y romanticonas como yo..xD Asique, no os dejo con la intriga, podeis leer nn Espero que os guste

**Final B**

Snape terminó su historia y bajó la mirada. Sirius, que se mantenía en una pose indiferente mientras contaba lo ocurrido, no cambió ni un milímetro la cara.

-De todas formas, espero que esta experiencia te haya servido para algo-finalizó Severus.

-Ese Malfoy…-gruñó Sirius solamente sin hacer caso de su interlocutor.

-Quizá pasando por todo esto puedas valorar algo más lo que tienes…-siguió comentando Snape.

-Gracias-gruñó Sirius

-¿Qué?-preguntó Snape alucinado

-Te levanté a la novia y tú arriesgas la vida por decirme esto. Aunque nunca lo reconozca en público, te estoy agradecido-susurró Sirius.

-Me parecía lo justo…-explicó Snape con algo parecido a una sonrisa- Ahora, me voy y me alegro de que después de todo hayas aprendido algo- y así desapareció Snape.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

-¿No crees que ya lleva mucho tiempo hablando con Snape?-preguntó Remus temeroso

-No te preocupes, Sirius sabe defenderse de esa serpiente-aseguró James. En ese momento, Sirius entró en la Sala Común donde James, Lily y Remus discutían sobre que querría hablarle Snape.

-A lo mejor es que él también lo tiene-expuso Lily críticamente- Acordaos de lo que dijo: "no dejes que te joda la vida". ¿No os parece extraño?-todos se quedaron alucinados ante tal afirmación.

-¿Estas insinuando que Sirius contagió a Silvia y ella a Snape?-preguntó James

-O viceversa- añadió Remus.

-No era nada de eso- les aclaró Sirius

-¿Qué era?-preguntaron los tres a la vez. Sirius sonrió y se sentó en el sillón más cercano a Remus.

-No soy positivo-comentó

-¿QUÉ?-gritaron con pasmosa sincronización.

-Fue una broma de Malfoy- empezó a explicar. Al finalizar el relato, James sonreía misteriosamente mientras que Lily y Remus felicitaban al can.

A la mañana siguiente, Malfoy apareció "misteriosamente" sobre una colchoneta en medio del lago y vestido con un tutú rosa, por desgracia, la atención de la broma fue a parar enseguida a los cuatro merodeadores y Lily que bajaban las escaleras hablando animadamente, Peter había sido dado de alta y ya le habían informado de todo, para celebrarlo bajaron cuanto antes a desayunar.

-¡Infectado!-gritó alguien, seguramente de Slytherin. Sirius siguió su camino sin si quiera inmutarse. Al entrar en el comedor, Malfoy estaba todavía secándose y le dirigió una mirada venosa a Sirius, queriendo vengar su orgullo herido comentó al verlo pasar:

-¡Pero mirad quien se digna a alumbrarnos con su presencia!¡Apestado!-gritó.

-Cierra la boca, princesita del lago de los cisnes-gruñó James

-No me callo, Potter. Por si fuera poco, Black es maricón. Lo que me faltaba por ver- exclamó teatralmente.

-Si, soy maricón y estoy enamorado de remus Lupin¿cuál es el problema?- ante tal declaración, los estudiantes solo pudieron quedarse con cara de "¿Qué invento es este?"

-Debimos imaginarlo, después de todo, todos los maricones mueren de SIDA tarde o temprano-comentó Malfoy ácidamente

-Pues creo que a Remus y a mi todavía nos queda mucho por vivir, porque yo no lo tengo- exclamó Sirius. Los estudiantes estaban cada vez más desconcertados. Malfoy no perdió su entereza.

-Claro, Black. Te creemos a ti antes que a la enfermera y las pruebas- sonrió el rubio

-Vaos, no sigas mintiendo. Ya se que me diste el cambiazo con las puñeteras pruebas. No solo me has cambiado la vida a mi, por lo que debería darte las gracias, si no que se la estas jodiendo a esa pobre persona que no tiene nada que ver con nosotros y que si tiene SIDA- Malfoy se volvió hacia Snape, pero al parecer, se había esfumado.

-Maldito grasoso-gruñó

-Esas acusaciones son muy graves-intervino Dumbledore por primera vez e al pelea.

-Yo estoy dispuesto a hacerme de nuevo las pruebas si es necesario-comentó Sirius- Claro, que sería una pérdida de tiempo y material. Si Malfoy confiesa…- pero para aquel entonces, el rubio había aprovechado para escapar entre el tumulto.

-El que calla otorga- dijo Lily sabiamente. Y los alumnos, que ya estaban seguros de que en aquel día no podía haber más sorpresas, se sentaron cada uno en su mesa comentando lo sucedido.

FIN

Y desde entonces, el tío Resma y el tío Sirius están juntos. Nada ha podido separarlos¿sabes¿No son una monada? Cuando seas mayor, Harry, te contaré la versión con lemon- sonrió Lily abrazando al niño.

-Yo creo que eso no fue exactamente así. ¬¬ Yo no le di las gracias a Snape- gruñó Sirius

-Si que lo hiciste, ahora no intentes ocultarlo-se burló Remus

-¡Pero Moony!¿Qué clase de imagen quieres que tenga mi ahijado de mi?-exclamó Sirius escandalizado

-Vamos, Padfoot, deja de ladrar que vas a despertar al niño-se quejó James

-Y además, lo de Peter fue después de que tú y yo…-empezó gruñir de nuevo Sirius

-¿No querrías que Lily le contara al niño como follabais como conejos?¡Le vais a crear un trauma!- intervino James teatralmente.

-¿Quién habla en pasado?- sonrió Sirius abrazando por la cintura a su novio.

-¡No empecéis otra vez! A vuestra casa a hacer guarradas, que el niño se nos va a volver sarasa como vosotros- Remus le sacó la lengua a su amigo.

-Yo sigo diciendo que tu mujer es una exagerada. Yo no lloré en esa cornisa¡es que me entró algo en el ojo!- Remus sonrió

-Que si, que te creemos- negó callándole con un beso

-Hablando de aquel incidente…¿Habéis visto a Peter últimamente?- cambió de tema James, algo preocupado

-La última vez que lo vi fue en la fiesta de Hallowen de la Orden. Pero no te preocupes, James, hoy es día de Reyes, seguro que aparece para racanear un poco de roscón- se burló Sirius

-Si, supongo que Peter nunca dejará de ser un glotón-comentó Remus

-Y es que, hay cosas que nunca cambian. Peter siempre será un glotón; Malfoy siemrpe será un cabrón, Snape una serpiente, y vosotros nunca dejareis de amaros.

**FIN**

**Tipico de mi¿no?xD Ayer estube pensado enk hacer algún día la declaración empalagosa con el lemmon cuando Harry es mayor, pero ya lo veré..xD Bueno, muchos besos my loves y quiero reviews! nn**

**Os desea feliz navidad**

**Y os ama**

**Lor Lupin**

**POSITIVE**

**By: Lor Lupin Sakuma**

**Dedicate to: KSan Potter Nakano**

**Todos los personajes( excepto Silvia) son propiedad de JK Rowling**


End file.
